Just One Night Is All We Have Together
by DephNaughtSam
Summary: Owen and Anya, mistaken at first, but grown to love. Not much to bloom, but time to share. The two loves have crossed paths again, but for only one night. Will Owen and Anya reunite? or will they finally break off every feeling they have had for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like forever ago, Owen, had seen his love. More of just a year though. All that had been on Owen's mind had been Anya, who he loved, but never admitted it. And he would change that, if he could only see her face, on last time. She was off in the unknown, battling whatever had come at her; He would never of expected that from her, he thought he would be the one in his relationship to leave to fight for the freedom of their country. Owen thought about how much this effected Anya's mother, knowing that she had battled cancer not to long ago. Owen had thought about dropping by to see how she was, but he grew it think it would be rather weird; due to them only meeting once.

Dark, cold, rainy. Wind roaring into his ears as he slept peacefully. A new sound roared through the room. A sound consisting of vibration, and music; his phone. Owen let out a long groan, ruffling his hand through his hair, trying to fall back asleep but his phone continued to roar into his head. Growing upset that he was woken, Owen hoped out of bed and walked over to his phone, snatching it from his dresser and looked down at the phone. Once when Owen had it in reach, it stopped. No sound or vibration coming from it. '1 Miss Called- Anya.' Owen couldn't believe what he had just read off of his phone. Was she back? How long has she been here? Owen's jaw dropped, not knowing what to do, or even to think. Again, the vibrator, the roaring of his music, played. A smile tugging along his lips and without hesitation he answered it. "Anya!" He said a little to over excited but like a slight yawn coming through. _"Hey Owen." _She had replied with over the phone. He had a slight studder in his tone, not knowing how to word what he had to say. "A-are you back? H-how long? F-forget that! When can i see you?" He said as he stumped over his own words. He heard her fimilar laughter and smirked to himself, _"Yes i am back Owen. A while.." _Her voice trailed off on the other line and then it picked back up, _"Can you come over now?" _She finally had asked him, causing him to smile wider, "Be right over." He said with a big great of eager in his tone before hanging up the phone and ruffling his hand through his hair once again. Owen turned to look at his clock, '1:30am' He could be questioning himself why she would invite him over this late at night but he was to excited. He through on a black sweatshirt and his shoes, keeping his pajama pants on. He knew that his father was down in the office, which he would have to go through to get out the front door. Owen sighed and walked over to his window, opening it and climbing out, luckily it wasn't a bad drop. Rain gruzzled onto his hood as he pulled it up and grabbed his bike, and took off to Anya's.

The rain has slowed as softened as he finally reached Anya. He figured that if he had rung the doorbell it wouldn't end well due to her mother. Owen looked up and he grabbed on the tiny part of roof he could reach, grasping tightly as he pulled himself up and onto the roof. Taking in a puff of breath before going over to her window. There she was, Anya, was sitting down facing the other direction towards her computer. Owen smiled wide and he gently and silently opened her window. Climbing through the window and silently walked over towards Anya. Cupping his hand on one side of her neck as he quickly leaned down and starting playfully kissing her neck, he kissed up her neck and smirked, "God i've missed you. I love you so god damn much." He said without thinking and then noticed what he said. He sucked in a sharp breath and stood up straight. Anya sat there, turned towards him, with a smile on her face, but looked shock. _"And i thought you'd never admit it." _She said with a chuckle before hopping up, wrapping her arms around his waist. _"I love you too, Owen."_ Owen smiled and kissed the top of her head.

After there short conversation, and sharing of there true feelings that they had hid. They were laying down on Anya's bed. Both of them, fast asleep. The doorknob twisted, the light shined in. Pam, Anya's mother, opened up her door, in a swift moment and looked over at the two. Owen had been shirtless and Anya was in just a half tank top for torso cover up. This looked absouletly suspicous to Anya's mother. Pam slammed the door, of course she didn't know it was Owen, due to his hair in his face, "Anya Marie MacPherson!" She screamed. Owen flinched a lot, he leaned up and pushed his hair back and looked at her mother. "Shit.." He whispered under his breath and next thing he knew, Anya jumped out of her bed. Pam just looked at Owen, shocked it was him. "What are you two doing?" She said as she looked back over at Anya with pain in her eyes. Anya let out a sigh, "We just fell asleep mom, nothing happened. God. I invited him over lastnight because its been a year." She explained to her mother, as Owen jumped up and grabbed his sweatshirt, "I'm just gonna go." He said as he walked past Anya, not even kissing her cheek. "Goodbye Mrs. MacPherson, I apologize." He said as he shut the door behind him and walked out, heading home. Anya let out a groan and looked at her mom, "You see what you did?" Anya said furiously. Pam looked down at her daughter, "You asked for this yourself Anya." She said as she walked out the door, with a look that Owen had when he had walked out. Anya was worried, almost in a panic, that both of them were mad at him. The truth was, Anya got intimate with Owen, but she couldn't admit that to her mother. She flopped down onto her bed and just looked at the ceiling groaning.

Finally, he was home, aggervated and upset. He was pleased though; from what has happened. Owen walked into his house, closing the door behind him and walked in, seeing a bunch of his family members gathered around looking at him. Owen was not expecting this, he was dressed in pajama pants with the fly open, revealing his boxers, and an unzipped sweatshirt, revealing his bare torso. Owen's mother came out of the crowd and that caused Owen to walk up to his room, avoiding all interaction with family. He slammed his door shut, taking off his sweatshirt and then turned and heard his door open. His mother walked inside and stared at him, "Where were you, Owen?" She questioned him with a snarl. Owen sighed and shrugged, "I'm sorry.. Anya was back, and invited me over, but..Its done.. I'm sorry." Owen basically just ended him and Anya, without talking to Anya about it. His mother's jaw dropped, she had known about Anya going to the army but she didn't know she was back, let alone that he was done with her. "Its okay, honey. Wash up and come downstairs." She said with a calmer tone then before and left his room, closing the door behind her. Owen changed out of his pajama shorts into a pair of jean shorts and pulled on a 'Nickelback' t he had in his dresser. He heard his door open again, he didn't turn around this time, "I'll be down in a second." He called over thinking it was his mom. He felt a hand on his back and he flinched turning around, seeing Anya. Owen took in a deep breath and looked at her, "Said no more trouble with this." He went on before turning around and brushing his hair. Anya let out a sigh and nodded, "I know Owen, but you really think i'm gonna tell me mom what i did? I can't do that." She said quitely and he snapped, "You promised! I can't do this." He left it at that and walked downstairs to were his family was, leaving Anya upstairs in his room.

Owen mingled along with his family, greeting and apologizing for his rude introduction, most were kind and forgiving about it; besides his uncle who often picked on him about things, but Owen got along with it and smiled through it. Anya was crying, upstairs in Owen's room, without Owen knowing what he truly did. Owen's cousin, Aria, walked by Owen's room, she heard a strange sound, weeping and walked into his room, knocking on the door. "Hey, you don't know me but i'm Aria, Owen's cousin. Are you okay?" She said as she approached Anya. Anya wiped her eyes and looked up at her, "Oh, uh hi.. I'm Anya.. Sorry for this.. Not really though." She said, tripping over her own words. Aria gasped and smiled, "Owen's Anya? God he has been talking about you none stop since i started coming over, and i've been coming over every weekend for about three months. God he loves you." She explained to her, but it only made her tear more. Wiping her eyes once again, as she heard heels click along the hallway. Anya focused her attention back towards Aria, "We kinda got into a fight..Because of something that i didn't tell my mom." She admitted with a sigh and then heard the clicks of the heels again, and a tall brunette was in the door way, "Oh come on Aria, thats not gonna make the girl feel better, bring her downstairs. She needs to get around." The girl said with a smile. She looked just like Aria and sounded like Owen a bit. "I'm Mandy by the way." She introduced herself and smiled grabbing Anya's and Aria's hand and pulling them alongside her, downstairs to the party. "Looks like we don't have a choice." Anya and Aria both said at the same time, giggling at eachother.

The three girls were dancing all together, laughing and smiling. Owen on the other hand, had been relaxing at the table, alongside his mother and father, with some cousins. Owen looked over at his mother, "Whats with the party anyways?" Owen questioned his mother, rather confused. "Well, your father actually got a promotion, a big one, bringing in lots of money." She explained to her son. A smile tugged along both Owen and his father's lips, "Whoa, congrats!" He congratulated his father and then looked through the kitchen window and saw Anya with his cousins dancing. "Excuse me for a moment." He said as he stepped into the music filled room and dodged a few family members, over to Anya. Owen tapped Anya's shoulder, "Can we talk?" Owen demanded without questioning at all. Anya nodded and Owen took her hand and led her outside, where it was quite. "I'm sorry Anya, i love you. And i treated you like shit. I've tried getting better, but..It's hard to change in such a sudden, and i want to, for you." He explained to Anya, rubbing the back of his next. The next thing Owen knew, Anya jumped onto him, and kissed him with passion. What Owen didn't know is that they were in the window, clear for everyone to see. When Anya broke the kiss, she looked up into his eyes, "I don't care if your the biggest asshole, Owen. I love you, and nothing will change that. I need you Owen." She said to him, with a wide smile on her face. Owen heared ooh's and aw's and he turned his head and saw his two cousins, Aria and Mandy and he rolled his eyes. Drawing his attention back towards Anya, he smiled. "God i love you, so fucking much." He told her, picking her up into a bear hug, tightly. After a moment, he put her down and she let out a sigh. Owen furrowed his eyebrows together looking down at her, "Babe whats wrong?" he questioned her, knowing something was up. Anya sighed once more and avoided his eye contact, stepping back slightly. "R-remember when i told you i was here for a while?" She went on, tears already filling her eyes. "I-I lied.. I was only here for one night Owen..And i'm leaving..now.." She told him, not baring to look into his eyes. Owen's eyes grew into puddles, tearing up, but not letting a single tear fall. "I..I wish you would have told me Anya, i wish.. I could have made this something special, but i ruined it. Just remember, when your out there, doing something that means so much to everyone, I'll be here, thinking about you, and loving you so god damn much." He told her with a sigh. Tears streamed down Anya's face after hearing his words, "I'm really gonna miss you, Owen." She told him, knowing he already knew that. "I'm gonna miss you too." He said as he wiped away her tears. Aria and Mandy busted through the door and rushed over to Anya, hearing the clicking of their heels drove Owen insane. The two girls pulled Anya into a hug and Owen rolled his eyes, "Can i please hug my girlfriend goodbye?" He said with a roll of his eyes. Both Aria and Mandy, stepped back and nodded. Owen grabbed Anya by the waist and pulled her against him, hearing a car pull up, along with a beep. He sighed as he gripped her tighter. "Time to go solider." He said with a smirk. Anya nodded and took his hand, pulling him down the steps and over to her mother's car. They exchanged 'I love you's' and right before Anya got into the car, Owen pulled her in for one more kiss. "I love you." He said once more as she got into the car. "I love you too." She mouthed before her mother drove off.

What Anya was doing, was strong, not capable of many. Not many people would think of Anya as one to go out into the unknown and fight for something she barely knew the definiton of. Freedom, Loyalty, Country, and Peace. She was still young, needing to learn. But unlike most young citizens of Canada, she was true blooded and warm hearted and most important, brave. Just one night, was all she had with her lover. But Just One Night, made miracles go along. And she knew more were to be expected in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months, three months Anya has been gone. Owen missed her terribly, he couldn't bare to even sleep, remembering back when she just called him without him knowing at all. The sad part was, it was May 24, 2012, the day before Owen's birthday, he wished he could spend it with Anya, but he couldn't it was impossible. It was 11:53. Seven minutes, until Owen turned eighteen, without speaking to Anya. Hearing the clock tick, an old fashion clock that he regretted to hang up in his room, but to lazy to take it down. Four minutes passed, snores filled the air, somehow, Owen had passed out, sound asleep like a baby. Rain caught up, smearing against the glass of the window, wind blowing the branches causing it to tap on the window. 12:00am. Officially eighteen, and finally asleep. Seemed like it had only five minutes until Owen's mom walked into his room, waking Owen up by singing. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his bed, ruffling his hand through his hair. Owen flashed a smile at his mother and he got up from his bed, "Aw thanks ma." He said, wrapping one arm around his mother, pulling her into a hug. Retreating from the hug, Owen planted a kiss on his mothers cheek and on came his father. His father walked up behind his mother and messed Owen's bed hair up. "Happy birthday son." His father said, deep but calm. Flashing a smile, looking up slightly. His father wasn't to much taller than Owen, just about a few centimeters. "Thanks!" He said as ethuastic as he can be. His mother obviously knew what was on his mind, "I know its hard honey, but just think about what shes doing, for the safety of everyone." She said with a serious look on her face. But Owen never thought about it that way, his mother actually had got that into his head, it made sense to him. "Yeah..your right." He said with a small sigh but pulled a smile onto his face. "Now get dressed Owen, were having family over. You can invite a few friends if you'd like." His father said gruffly with a grimace look and then both his parents walked out of his room, shutting the door behind them.

Eighteen didn't feel to different to Owen, he still seemed like himself. He was on his laptop for a little while before he actually got dressed. Shutting his laptop after logging off of Face Range, he saw so many happy birthday posts to him and it made him feel better, but one problem. There wasn't one from Anya. Owen rose up from his seat and walked over to his dresser, changing from the clothes he had slept in, into a blue polo along with a black sweatshirt over it. He pulled on a pair of black jeans that were in his dresser that he came across. Snatching his phone from the table and texted Julian and Drew. 'Wanna come over? My mom and dad is doing a little party or whatever' He sent the two other males. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed twice in a row, Julian and Drew had been hanging out already, both replying with, 'Sounds good bro! Be over in a half hour.' Owen smiled and texted back, 'Okay.' and then slid the phone into his back pocket. Owen grabbed his hat from the hook that was on his wall and palced it on his head. Grasping the door handle and pulling it open and walked down the hall, and right down stairs. Only his cousin Aria and her father were over so far. His uncle, Mike, walked over to Owen after spotting him and smacked Owen's back friendly, "Happy birthday!" He shouted with a smile. Next thing he knew Aria ran over and pulled him into a hug and smiled, "Happy birthday Owen!" He said as her smile grew. "Thank you, Thank you." He said as he returned the hug. "Whos coming over anyways ma?" Owen asked as he looked over at her across the room. "Just Mike, Aria, Grandma and Grandpa, and your fathers two friends along with yours." She replied loudly, shouting across the room. Aria's head looked over at Owen, "Your friends? Whos coming?" she asked with a stern look. "Just my friends Julian and Drew." He replied with a shrug. The doorknob twisted, and Owen's brother Tristan walked in. "Tristan!" Aria screamed running over to Tristan and hugging him. "Hi! I'll be done in a few, i need to get ready and all." He warned everyone, returning Aria's friendly hug and headed upstairs. Two single, loud knocks roared through the house. Owen rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Drew and Julian." He walked over to the door and propped the door open, "You guys are dicks." He said with a chuckle following, the two boys nodded and smiled, pushing through Owen as he shut the door behind them.

Owen, Drew, Julian, and Aria were all by the door talking. Hearing the mail truck and then Owen heard the mail slot open right outside the door. Opening the door and grabbing the mail from the box and rummaged through it. "Not for me..Not for me..Not for me.. Yes!" He muttered under his breath and smiled as he saw a letter from Anya. Ripping it open right away, of course it had said happy birthday alongside it. He glanced over the letter and stuffed it in his pocket, wanting to save it for later. The 'party' only lasted for another hour after everyone had arrived. The only two left after two hours had passed, had been Drew and Aria. Even Owen's parents and uncle had left. Drew and Aria were sitting on the couch, talking about football. Owen sat down on the curved desk in his den and pulled the letter from Anya out of his pocket and read it, _"Dear Owen, God this feels like were in Dear John, but i don't care, i needed to write to you. Over here its hard, but its worth fighting for. I'm doing fine, training if hard but everything is okay. I love you and i keep remembering the night when i came back, the reason i came back was cause of my mom. She had symphoms again, but she will be fine. She just needs to rest. I love you remember that. Three months done, not to much to go. Three more right? I am so hoping this arrived on your birthday. Either way, Happy 18th birthday baby. I'm sending you lots of love and thoughts everyday. xoxo Anya."_Tears fluttered in Owen's eyes, not sad, but happy. He put the note back in his pocket and rubbed his eyes slightly, putting a smile on his face. Drew rose from his seat after noticing the time, "Hey Owen bro, I needa get going. You going to pratice tomorrow?" He questioned Owen as he walked towards the door. "Yeah man. See ya then." He waved Drew off, but then Owen heard heels clicking loudly and fast. He turned to see what Aria was doing and she pulled Drew into a hug, "Bye Drew!" She said with a smile and kissed his cheek. Drew smiled, "Bye." He said as he opened the door and walked out; shutting the door behind him. Owen gave Aria a weird look before he went up to his room, "You guys got something going on?" He questioned weirdly. "Ha, ha. Funny Owen. No we dont." She replied with a roll of her eyes and sat back down on the couch. "Alright.." Owen said sounding suspicous and he walked upstairs into his room. He walked over to his dresser and stripped into his boxers and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He grabbed the note from Anya from the pockets in his jean and put in on his desk, along with a picture of her and walked over to his bed, and layed down, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two more months, resulting in it being five months. Only leaving one month to go. Of course, Owen was stoked, why wouldn't he be? His girl was finally coming back home, in one piece. Never would Owen think he'd be this attached to a girl before, mostly a girl like Anya, someone strong and confident, maybe even more than he was; he couldn't be to sure. The days grew longer and the nights grew longer, as he waited for the month to pass, why was it taking so long? Usually a month flew by but now that he was actually waiting for something, no fast movements in time. It seemed as if a day lasted a year, he tried to endure it but all it did was drive him crazy.

A ringing sound roared through his room as he slept, he groaned as the sound rung into his ears and he sat up. Rubbing his eyes and yawning before climbing out of bed, in just his pajama shorts. Owen made his way over to his desk were his phone had been, he sat down at his desk and read the screen, 'One New Message From, Mom.' A thought went through his mind, why would his mom text him? She only texted him if there was an emergency. Hesitating to read the message, he just thought about what could possibly of happened. Finally he opened the text message and read it, 'Come downstairs, we need to talk.' Owen grew worried, not knowing if he had done something, he sighed as he replied, 'K'. He got up from his spot and walked over to his bed and grabbed a tank top that had been on the bed. He pulled it over his head and ruffled his hand through his hair. Grasping the handle of the door and twisted it, swinging it open before he walked down the stairs to his kitchen. Usually his parents would be in there but they weren't. He wondered into the living room, and they still weren't there. Owen grew frustrated not knowing where they were, he then walked into his father's office and there were his parents. "Sit down, Owen." His father instructed him pointing to a big fluffy chair, one that his father had had since Owen was three and he always sat on it. Nodding at his fathers command, he walked over to the chair and sat down, "Whats going on?" Owen questioned as his eyes flickered between both his mother and father. "Well..Owen." His mother had started but tears grew into her eyes. Owen's father sighed and Owen grew worried by the second, he didn't know what could be happening. They weren't getting divorced, he knew that. Everything in his family seemed to be fine. His father had been comforting his mother for a moment as Owen had looked around the room and his eyes fell upon a letter from Anya. Without thinking, he stood up to fast and went right down, light headed. Owen's father helped Owen up and instructed him to sit back down. He gave in, he sat down but he was at the edge of the seat. "What does that letter say?" He questioned with anger and worry in his eyes. "Just calm down Owen, Me and your mother are gonna leave the room as you read it.." He told Owen as he handed his son the letter and then both his parents walked out. Owen grabbed the letter and pulled it out of the already opened envelope. Owen's eyes fell upon the letter, 'Due to an injury, Anya Marie MacPherson may not be home within commanded time. A week would probably be added to her stay. The Injury; Anya had been wounded during an obstacle training, she was climbing up the wooden wall but fell. Not a major injury but it sure was painful, her knee had be fractured and she has to stay in bed rest until noted. Sorry for any inconvience.' Owen took in a deep breath and tears filled his eyes. He knew that her mother would have gotten the same letter, he was crushed and worried. He stormed out of the room, and walked over to the front door opening it. The door was slammed by his father, "Where are you going Owen?" He demanded an answer but Owen re-opened the door and ran out.

Reaching the MacPherson's household, catching his breath as he stood on the sidewalk. There was three cars in the driveway, usually there would be one. He walked up to the door, and knocked quickly and loudly for a moment, waiting for an answer. Stepping back, shaking slightly. He heard heels clicking through the door, knowing it was Pam. The last time Owen had seen her, was when Anya left, months ago. The door was swung open and there was Pam, crying. Owen automatically, felt the need that he had to hug her. But before he could make a move, Pam pulled Owen into a hug, crying into his shoulder. Owen rubbed her back, fighting his own tears. "Sorry, Please..Please come in." Pam said as she let go of Owen and stepped aside as Owen walked in. She shut the door as he walked in. Owen's eyes fell on Sav, who was sitting on the couch looking miserable. Of course, this had angered Owen, due to Sav being Anya's ex. Sav had seen Owen walk in and he looked pissed when he saw Owen. Sav had been holding letters in his hand, that had Anya's name on it. Right after noticing them, Owen furiously went over to Sav. "Dude, why the hell are you fucking writing to my girlfriend?" Owen said with deep anger flaring out. The only other people in the room was Anya's parents and Fiona. They all left the room, with tears filling their eyes, they couldn't stop Owen at this point. Sav stood up, but Owen was taller, not by much though. "Your girlfriend, wrote me first Sherlock." Sav told him, looking into his eyes with no fear in them at all. Owen furrowed his eyebrows together, Anya knew that Owen didn't like Sav just because of both of their history together, but she still wrote to him? But Owen didn't know what to believe. He pushed Sav back down into his sitting position, "I doubt that." He said with a roll of his eyes before turning around towards the kitchen, where Pam and Fiona were. Sav stood up and grabbed Owen's arm, turning him around towards him, "Don't doubt me, you jealous? Because we actually had planned sex?" Sav asked trying to piss Owen off. Owen jerked his arm away from Sav and punched him in the face, "Fuck off." Owen said before he walked into the kitchen, leaving Sav in the living room. Then he approached Pam, "I'm sorry Pam. For what just happened and for what happened when Anya was here." He said with a sigh, sitting down at the table. Pam gave Owen a sweet smile, "Don't worry about it Owen, your like a part of this family. And im glad your here, i was hoping that you found out so i didn't have to tell you myself." She explained to him, "But when Anya does return, i doubt shes going back." Pam added quickly before Owen answered. "I assumed that. It sucks really, she wanted this so bad, and now she can't." He said with a sigh. Hours passed as the two talked, a knock was at the door. Pam got up from the conversation and walked over towards to the door to answer it. Owen followed her as she got up and it was his father at the door. The two adults were talking as Owen leaned against the wall waiting for them to finish. He knew that his father was here to pick him up. After a few minutes of them talking, his father spoke to Owen, "Come on Owen, its bout time you be getting home." He instructed. Owen walked towards the door and Pam caught him in another hug, "Shes gonna be just fine Owen. Stop by whenever you want." She whispered to him. When Pam let go of the grasp she had on Owen, he nodded and walked out the door, climbing in his fathers car.

Passed out in his bed, Owen again heard his phone, but luckily it wasn't to early. He groaned as he got out of bed and walked over to his desk where his phone was charging. He sat down in the chair and grabbed his phone off the charger, 'One New Message From, Alli.' Why had Alli texted him he wondered. Opening the text message and reading it, 'Hey, i heard about Anya from my brother. I'm sorry. If you want, i could come over and talk you through it if you want..or something. ~Alli' He read the text and for the first time in a few days, he smiled. Owen of course replied, 'Yeah sure, sounds fun, come on over.' He then put his phone down, walking over into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He got undressed and then stepped in the shower. Only ten minutes passed until he was all cleaned. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grasping his towel and wrapping himself. Walking into his room, over to the dresser, he pulled out a pair of shorts and slid them on. Owen dropped the towel on his bed and then pulled a white shirt over his head. Grabbing the towel once again, and run it through his hair, messing it up hoping it would dry. After a few seconds of doing that, he dropped the towel, leaving his hair the way it was. He could hear a knock on the door, but he didn't bother to go downstairs and answer it. He just walked over to his bed and layed down, staring up at the cieling. Hearing the clicking of her heels coming up the hallway and up to his door. The door opened and Owen looked up and saw Alli, resulting in him to smile. Alli ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to the side of his bed sitting down next to him. She was awfully close to Owen, and right now, Owen just needed something to take his mind off of Anya. No words were said. Owen leaned up and placed his hand on the side of Alli's neck and he pressed his lips against hers. Alli's eyes opened wide, but they drifted shut, returning the kiss. After a few seconds, Alli found herself ontop of Owen, him sucking at her neck causing her slight moans. Time passed and they started undressing eachother, and they wound up sleeping together. Luckily they weren't loud and his parents didn't suspect anything. After they were done, Owen grew to feel terrible, regretting it. But he did enjoy it. His eyes flew open and Alli was already up getting dressed, Owen sat up and just looked at her, "You going home?" He questioned her softly. Alli looked at him and nodded, "Yeah.. I'll talk to you later Owen.." She said looking uncomfortable and then walked out of his room. He released a deep sigh, falling back into his pillow, putting his hands over his face.

Regret filled Owen as the days went on. Regret and worry. He couldn't forgive himself for doing that to Anya, but she didn't even know. Owen knew that when Anya came back, he would have to tell her, he couldn't go without Anya knowing. It may ruin them as a relationship but honesty is what Anya does deserve. But Owen broke his promise to himself, to never hurt Anya, but he knew when she found it, she would be broken, and upset; all his fault. No one but Alli and Owen knew about them hooking up, unless Alli had told someone, but from what Owen knew, no one knew but the two.


End file.
